The present invention relates to dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers for premoistened towelettes.
An assortment of devices have been proposed for dispensing premoistened towelettes. In such devices, a supply of the moist towelettes is normally retained in a receptacle, and the towelettes may be withdrawn from the receptacle for various uses. Of course, the towelettes should be protected in some manner from undue exposure to the atmosphere, in order to prevent evaporation of the moistening medium and drying out of the towelettes.
In one form of the devices, the container may have a relatively small opening through which the towelettes are withdrawn to provide a moisture retaining enclosure for the towelettes. However, such a container structure normally hinders access to the towelettes, and may prevent satisfactory use of the dispenser. For example, it may be desirable to store the dispenser with the towelettes unthreaded in the container opening prior to use for moisture retention purposes, in which case the towelettes must be threaded into the opening preparatory to use. Also, threading continuity of the towelettes may be occasionally lost during use of the dispenser, and the towelettes must then be rethreaded through the opening for subsequent use. In each case, the threading operation may be relatively difficult for the user, or may be impossible in certain prethreaded dispensers without breakage of the container. Additionally, it is desirable that the dispensers provide a smooth operation in removing towelettes from the container, and as noted above, that the dispensers maintain the towelettes in their premoistened condition.